


October 8th: Wax Play

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Sam Wilson, Smut, Wax Play, sam being a sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 8th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 8th: Wax Play

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

Sam shifts against the cotton. You adjust the velvet ties around his wrists, kissing the pulse points below. 

“Ready?”

One nod. You tip the candle, molten wax drips a lacy pattern against the deep russet. As the second stream falls, you lap heavy licks around his cock. His hiss of pain dissolves to a heady moan. 

“Fuck, baby.” 

In the mellow light cast from the window you examine your work. His usual walnut complexion is now a rainbow of amber and topaz; tinged with undertones of pink brought forth by the heat. He’s beautiful- your personal sepia photograph. 

  
  
  



End file.
